User blog:Cursor-the-selfish/Looking Back
Hey..its Kiba here. Oh you already know me,if your reading this and you don't know me then this whole thing is going to be gibberish and interesting nonsense. Well,ive been thinking and this war with The Other One's...it..I.. I may not survive You know how people say in a moment of certain death your life flashes before your eyes? Well this is kind of that but written down,you see those who do know me,met me when I was a proxy or half fear.So Im thinking to write a little biography here. Incase I don't survive and everything I worked really hard on to get here is not forgotten.Ide hate to be forgotten. So here it goes For starters I was born in may the 1st 1997 in Darlington memorial hospital.I should add that my birth was entirley unplanned,despite this both of my parents were delighted to have a girl,my brothers slightly concerned they would be pushed aside but also happy to have a little sister. From there I grew up pretty well,while I did live in a cramped house I was a happy child,loved by my family.This all changed when I was around age 3. Of course I don't remember things at this age at all but accounts from my other family members tell me of my father losing his job,and thats when everything went downhill.He got into a bad habit of drinking large amounts of alcohol every day,soon becoming addicted. My brothers also told me he developed an interest in the occult at this time,slowly becomming obsessive and delusional. At age 5,he started to hit me.convinced I was some kind of demon child,the loving and caring father I knew was gone and replaced with a monster which despised every single part of me.This atrocity continued for another 2 years,of which I endured and adapted,I isolated myself from my brothers and other children,became very quiet and submissive,no longer a happy and healthy child. Looking back at all of this I was a very tough child,most would cry or run but I endured it and eventually lost the ability to cry,there was no point to it and when i did cry,he would just hit me harder calling them "crocodile tears" After years and years of that..I was finally pushed into the path of the most important being i will ever meet. At age seven I was pale,scrawny and very quiet.So one day after my daily beating I limped into the back garden towards the large oak tree,a place of sanctuary for me,however this day,I spotted a very tall man with his back to me peering behind the oak tree. Now most children would run away but I wasn't most children,I hobbled over to the man quietly,observing the large black suit adorning his slender form,gazing in awe att the swaying tendrils sprouting from his back,then had the most bizzare idea. The man let out a suprised grunt as i clung to one tendril,swinging on it,grinning in amusement,that must have been the first time in years I smiled.He turned to me,peering at me curiously,his lack of facial features not startling me in the least,he curled his tendril around so i was infront of him,facing him. --child what are you doing?-- His voice was a soft and deep tone,radiating a power a childish mind like my own couldn't comprehend. "playing mister" He tilted his head growing more curious. --do you not fear me?-- I shook my head,smiling sweetly as he gazed at me with fascination. "say mister,are you a giant?" --no-- "but your really tall" --indeed I am and you are very small,but i do not call you a dwarf~ The playful tone the voice took seemed to startle the being itself,he lowered his tendril,slowly placing me on the ground as I giggled.However my laughter was cut short when I tried to walk forward and stumbled,whimpering slightly. The being knelt down,an aura of concern radiating from him,he gazed at the bruises and cuts on me and his fists clenched. --be still-- For around an hour he spent his time healing the bruises and broken bones.No words coming from him,just sighs or faint growls of anger.After he finished,I heard my mother calling for me,as I looked towards the house then back at him he dissapeared,confused and a little sad a trotteed back indoors.When I got to my bedroom I found a note on my bed written in scrawled pencil. "--I will see you tomorrow little fang--" Looking upon this encounter now,I understand much more,slendy was lonely at this time,so my forwardness and lack of fear intrigued him but also delighted him in having some form of company which didn't bow to him or run.Company that was willing to talk and interact with,doing this I also brought forth a side of him he either never had or hadn't had in years. Frankly,im glad I did so. (I shall continue the rest in another post later on) Category:Blog posts